<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>et Pugnator by IxBirch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147151">et Pugnator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxBirch/pseuds/IxBirch'>IxBirch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Regeneratione [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxBirch/pseuds/IxBirch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">You move to a new city for an incredible job offer. After an incident at a coffee shop, you and renowned fighter Annie Leonhart can't seem to stop running into each other.</span>
</p><hr/><p><span class="small"><i>Wasted on nothing</i></span><br/><span class="small"><i>Effortlessly you appear</i></span><br/><span class="small"><i>Sound of the thunder</i></span><br/><span class="small"><i>Reverberating your ear</i></span><br/>Editors, "<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4yVv19QPf9WmaAmYWOrdfr?si=Onv7kGbIScWoUzIqFsXN1A">Ocean of Night</a>"</p><hr/><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>On Hiatus. NOT Abandoned.</b>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Regeneratione [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Reincarnation-AU for my fic Veritas Omnia Vincit. I don't plan on referencing the original fic at all, so it should be fine as a stand-alone.</p><p>*I do not own Attack on Titan | Shingeki no Kyojin, or any of the characters save for my own. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One black coffee!” the barista yells. You get up to pick up your drink, and just as you are about to grab it, a woman picks it up and starts walking away.</p><p>“Excuse me! I believe you have my drink,” you call after her. You had asked the barista whether it was a good idea not to take down your name, but they reassured you—no one orders just a black coffee here. And yet.</p><p>She turns around, cup already raised halfway. “Oh? I ordered a black coffee. That’s what this is, right?” Her blue eyes are piercing your own.</p><p>“I ordered a black coffee, too. I wouldn’t be making a fuss if it weren’t for the fact that I’m running late,” you say, trying to explain it away. You never cared about shit like this before, but you truly are late. On your first day. </p><p>Thankfully, she shrugs and hands it to you. Before you’re able to leave, however, she places her hand on your shoulder. </p><p>“Wait. You don’t know who I am, do you?”</p><p>You turn back to consider her. There’s something familiar about her, but you ultimately don’t recognize her. Shaking your head, you provide her with an answer. “No, I’m sorry. I just moved to the city and I’m actually running late for my first day.”</p><p>She gives you a smirk before letting go. Watching as you leave, she notices a different barista leave her black coffee on the counter.</p><p>“Huh. Don’t get <em>that</em> often.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming again, Annie!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>❦</p>
</div>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>You arrive at the lab, seven minutes late. You’re never late. Growing up, your mother was habitually late, so much so that it was a running joke that the only time people would be glad for her tardiness was when she’d be late to the grave. Except that it caused so much anxiety growing up—you were completely at the mercy of someone who had no concept of time, frustrating when everyone wanted you to be more accountable. <em>You</em> had always been ready to go on time. But they never saw it. And so as an adult, you are <em>never</em> late.</p><p>Except you are. Today. Because you had to get your coffee and then you had to defend it.</p><p>To make matters worse, your keycard isn’t working so your seven minutes turn into ten minutes while you wait for the executive assistant to answer the phone and open the door for you. Awesome.</p><p>Walking into the lab, you see papers and paper cups everywhere. There’s a singular station that’s untouched by the mess, and you assume that that’s where you’ll be working for the most part. You move through the lab, trying to get to the offices in the back. You’re certain she’ll be there. </p><p>“Dr. Zoe?” you call as you hear the frantic shuffling of papers. As you approach the door, the mess gets worse.</p><p>The office is overly cluttered. There are papers and books and food everywhere—covering the floors, desks, filing cabinets, the chairs… You don’t see her, but you can hear the shuffling coming from behind the desk. </p><p>“Dr. Zoe?” you try again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em><span class="big">THUNK!</span></em>
  </p>
</div>
<p><br/>“OW!”</p><p>A moment later, a brown mess of hair becomes visible before the rest of her emerges.</p><p>“Oh, hi! I didn’t hear you come in! And please, call me Hange!”</p><p>“Hi, Hange! Sorry I’m late.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it!” they say as they try to stand up. They trip over the mess while making their way to you. “I know not everyone can be here as long as me, so I don’t really care! So long as you get in the time you need, it won’t be an issue!”</p><p>This is weird. Not… having to care about time? But you take their hand when offered. </p><p>“We’re going to have one hell of a time here, don’t you think?!” </p><p>Their smile is contagious and you have been looking forward to working with someone as renowned as Hange in this field. Their work on the Human Genome has been absolutely groundbreaking. You’re here to help map out variations in the genomes, something that’s exceptionally ambitious but that you hope will help provide information that will help researchers in the future. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m looking forward to this. Just. Show me where we are and let’s get started!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>❦</p>
</div>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hange, it’s been ten hours, don’t you think it’s time—”</p><p>“No, Moblit! I’m almost done explaining where we are with our research! I’ll leave when that’s done!”</p><p>“But Hange, you haven’t eaten all day! Can’t you finish this conversation at a restaurant or somewhere that has food?!”</p><p>You’re honestly enjoying this. </p><p>Working with Hange will be a huge undertaking in and of itself, and the research is all over the place, but you love it here. It’s been a while since you worked with another who was <em>this</em> excited about what they do. It also helps that Moblit, Hange’s executive assistant, is an absolutely lovely person who contrasts the crazed doctor rather well. He worries endlessly about them, especially seeing as they've almost lit themselves on fire three times today. </p><p>Wanting to end their fruitless bickering, you chime in. “Yeah, Hange. Why don’t you take me to that restaurant you mentioned earlier? I’m still new to the area and don’t have any food in my fridge.”</p><p>Their eyes light up and they pulls you in by your arm. </p><p>“Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea!”</p><p>“HANGE! LET GO OF HER!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>❦</p>
</div>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>You all settle on a different restaurant. It was recently remodeled after the new arena was built downtown. Apparently, the city had wanted to increase its income via tourism and was home to two impressive MMA fighters. It was working, so far, bringing more tourists and allowing for old mom and pop places like this to afford renovations.</p><p>The atmosphere was electric for some reason, but the food was incredible and they had a live band and Hange seemed to be tempered by the food in front of them. Even Moblit looked relieved, though that might be due to the third beer he’s currently drinking.</p><p>“It’s not—usually this, ah, packed,” Hange informs you while eating. </p><p>“I already told you that coming here would be a bad plan because there was a fight scheduled for tonight but you never listen to me,” Moblit sighed before taking another swig from his bottle.</p><p>“It’s alright. I mean, it’s nice to see what gets this city up on its feet, right?” you ask. You had no idea that they valued their fighters that much. Especially because you don’t give two shits about combat-oriented sports. But it’s nice, at the same time. You had come from a significantly smaller town (that hardly qualified as a city) that had no life, so it’s relieving to see people actually out and enjoying themselves.</p><p>The people inside all start clapping and cheering as a mess of people enter. Your eyes flicker to the commotion and—</p><p>It’s the woman from this morning. She’s sporting a black eye and busted lip, but you’re certain it’s her. And she’s looking straight at you. You notice a smirk form on her lips before you look away.</p><p>“Oooh, look at how flustered you are now! There’s someone cute, isn’t there?!” Hange asks while trying to turn and look at who it is.</p><p>“No—I mean, yes, but that’s not why I’m red. I was running late this morning because I needed coffee and she accidentally took my coffee.” </p><p>Your hasty explanation intrigues Hange even more. Moblit turns his attention to the new arrival and—</p><p>“Did you take your coffee back from <em>Annie Leonhart</em>?!” Moblit looks at you incredulously. Hange takes Moblit’s word and stops trying to see over the crowd. </p><p>Hange's hand comes down on the table, knocking over their drink. Thankfully, Moblit had anticipated that reaction because he had lifted yours off the table before they hit it. He hands it to you while Hange starts.</p><p>“NO! YOU DIDN’T! TELL ME YOU DIDN’T!” they start cackling, only ensuring the embarrassment on your face doesn’t leave.</p><p>“Apparently I did,” you say with a wry smile. You get up to grab a napkin from the waitress stand to clean the mess—it’s so busy that trying to flag one down is ineffective. Grabbing what you need, you turn around and are met with the woman apparently called Annie.</p><p>“It’s you,” she says. </p><p>“Yeah, listen, I’m sorry about this morning—”</p><p>She laughs and waves it off. “Don’t worry about it. So how was it? Your first day?”</p><p>Is she—? Wait. She remembered. </p><p>“I, uh, it was actually pretty good. Thanks for asking,” you say, though it comes out more like a question. “I really am sorry about this morning. I don’t usually do anything like that.”</p><p>“It’s fine. People tend to give me whatever I want, so it was actually pretty amusing,” she remarks. “But if you’re really feeling bad about it, maybe you could get me a cup of coffee sometime? Like tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Blood rushes to your cheeks as you look away. <em>Oh</em>. </p><p>“A-ah, uh. I-if that’s what you want, yeah, we could do that.”</p><p>“Sounds good. How about… nine? Same place?” You can only nod because your voice is currently blocked by the heart that’s certainly in your throat at the moment. “Good. See you then.”</p><p>By the time you return to the table, a waitress has started to help wipe down the table. Hange and Moblit both give you conspiratorial grins that mean nothing good.</p><p>“WHAT HAPPENED?!”</p><p>“I think I have a coffee date with her?” you mumble from behind your hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hardly slept the night before. To be fair, Hange and Moblit kept you out late with stories of lab-related catastrophes, Hange’s horrible sleep habits, Moblit’s inability to not care, and past lovers. You… really liked the two of them. Not only are they incredibly intelligent and passionate people who are pleasurable to work with, but they’re beyond kind and welcoming. Despite being in this new city virtually alone, you aren’t lonely.</p><p>Even still, after your coffee… date? Meet up? Make up? Whatever you want to call it, you have an appointment with the local shelter to adopt a dog. Looking at crime reports for your neighborhood, there are a lot of reports of drug use, vandalism, theft, and robbery. You don’t particularly care about the first two, but the theft and robbery are what worry you. Especially considering you’re alone in this city with no other support system outside of Hange and Moblit. </p><p>Checking your watch, you noticed that it was about 08:45. Perfect. You’re pulling up to the coffee shop now, which should give you plenty of time to calm the fuck down because you’re definitely panicking that this fucking fighter wants to meet with you? What does she want? Does she just want coffee? Does she want a friend? A lover? A fuck? </p><p>Shit! What the hell are you supposed to do?! </p><p>Well. Calming down would be a good first step. Maybe you can get a cup of ice water inside?</p><p>You get out of your car and—</p><p>“Oh, hey. I didn’t expect to see you here this early,” remarks a voice from behind you. Turning, there she is. Her lip looks less swollen than it did last night, but her eye looks worse. Even still she’s</p><p>“—beautiful.” </p><p>You both stare at each other for a minute before the reality of what just happened crashes down on you. </p><p>You immediately hide your burning face in your hands and she lets out this obnoxiously wonderful laugh. </p><p>“I’m sorry—forgive me. It’s been a week,” you mumble from behind your hands.</p><p>“Aha, I believe it,” she says, laugh still on her lips. “Here, why don’t we start over. Just, forget the past two days.”</p><p>You look past your hands and she’s offering a genuine smile and a hand for you to shake.</p><p>“Sounds good,” you mutter as you take her hand and introduce yourself. </p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Annie Leonhart.”</p><p>“Y’know. I never heard that name until last night,” you say before walking with her inside the cafe.</p><p>“Really? I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Not fun being famous?”</p><p>“Nah. I’d rather be an unknown,” she says a little wistfully. </p><p>“Hm. Fair enough. I don’t know what I would do if I were in your shoes,” you consider. </p><p>As you two approach the counter, the barista already has a cup out marked for Annie. They turn to you and ask what you want. They give you a blank stare when you ask for a coffee, black. </p><p>They get started on your order and you two stand off to the side.</p><p>“It’s a little crowded in here, don’t you think?” she appraises you as she asks.</p><p>“Annie, if you want to go somewhere else, all you have to do is say so.”</p><p>She smiles. It’s the kind of smile that is free and unguarded and something you could get used to seeing.</p><p>“You’re new to the area, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I moved here just at the beginning of the week.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I show you one of my favorite spots? It’s a little ways from here, but I think you’d like it,” she says, looking over her shoulder at you. You try <strike>unsuccessfully</strike> to ignore the fluttering you’re feeling inside. </p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Her answering smile nearly knocks the breath out of you. She grabs your hand and leads you away. You don’t even bother hiding your reaction when she looks back at you.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>❦</p>
</div>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s only about a block or two away, but you’re confused when she starts leading you through residential streets. In between two houses, covered in moss and bushes, is a stone staircase.</p><p>“What-what is this?” you ask with wonder. </p><p>“You’ll see. It’s a bit of a hike, but I promise to take you through the low-grade paths.”</p><p>You two make your way up a little dearth path carved through the flora. There’s a persistent morning fog that gives everything this ethereal sort of glow as trees branch over parts of the paths and flowers are still in bloom. At some points, the path narrows and you feel that if you don’t keep one foot in front of the other, you’ll end up stepping on some of the vegetation. The amount of green here is so astounding. There are eucalyptus trees mixed in with cypress and sycamore, and the way the sun is filtering through the fog and the trees is transcendent. You come across a series of natural steps formed by tree roots and you two climb.</p><p>At the top is a clearing with a giant concrete cross. She keeps you going, a little further down, until you’re standing on the hillside, able to see almost the entire northern part of the city. There’s a eucalyptus tree that was knocked onto its side and Annie walks towards it. You follow, mystified by this hidden gem.</p><p>She climbs on top, extending her hand. </p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p>You never really liked climbing trees, but you want to, with her.</p><p>Once on a branch, you two sit in silence, enjoying your coffees, the view, and each other.</p><p>“So what made you move?” she asks, eyes on the horizon.</p><p>“Mmm, a couple of things. I went to college in my home city and found a job pretty much right out the get-go. I wanted to get out, see more, so I started putting out my resume. Dr. Zoe reached out and I took it without thinking about it. I’ve always admired her work and it would be one hell of an opportunity.”</p><p>“Hm. Takes a lot of courage to do something like that.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah. Getting up and leaving home when you’ve only ever been in one place? I’ve never done that. I travel for work, but I always find my way back here,” she says wistfully. </p><p>“Would you want to? Leave?”</p><p>She turns and takes you in, the undivided attention bringing a new round of heat to your face. She smiles before answering. “I’m not so sure anymore.”</p><p>You don’t let her answer get to your head <strike>because of course she’s not implying anything about you</strike>. “Do you like your work? Fighting?”</p><p>“Yes and no. I used to do it to rebel against my dad. He wanted everything to be perfect, for me to be so well behaved so he could get better donors and more votes, but I hated it. He told me that I needed to get out of the house more when I was younger. I threw a fit until he told me that he would let me choose whatever sport I would participate in. I had him sign on it because I didn’t trust him to keep his word. So I chose Muay Thai. I’d come home with bruises and busted lips and ruin that perfect little picture he was trying to paint. It was the only kind of freedom I had, so I looked for other styles to take up, too.</p><p>“I love it. I don’t even have to think about it. Lately, though, I’ve been wondering about getting out of it. Being normal. But so many people in this city know me as Annie Leonhart: MMA Champion that they all just fall over themselves, either in fear or awe.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see how that can be exhausting,” you respond. You get it. It’s tiring having your reputation follow you, preventing you from being able to grow out of who you were. It’s part of why you’re here now. </p><p>“Enough about me,” she smiles. “What about you? What do you do?”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, I’m a molecular biochemist. I largely work with DNA and the human genome. I used to look into how exactly cancer changes DNA structures.”</p><p>“That’s really interesting. So what are you doing now?”</p><p>You delved into the details of your studies, the research you were hoping to be able to do with Hange and Moblit, how you became fascinated with Rosalind Franklin’s work and how the double helix was discovered. She told you about growing up with a politician for a dad, her first fights, her first losses, her wins. You two talked about childhood experiences, memories, accidents, first loves. Everything and nothing. And it felt amazing. It felt right, like something in your life just clicked. Before you knew it, your alarm was going off to go to the shelter.</p><p>“Oh, shit! I have to go!”</p><p>“What? Where to?”</p><p>“I’m supposed to stop by the animal shelter on 17th to look at their dogs.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, this is a lot of fun, though,” you hedge, not wanting to leave just yet.</p><p>“If you want me to go with you, all you have to do is say so,” she teased, echoing your earlier words.</p><p>“Would you? Want to, I mean?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve really connected to someone like this. Do you know what I mean?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Good. Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Annie Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>One Week Later - Annie</h3>
</div>
<p><br/>“Where’s your head at, Annie?” Reiner asks as he throws a punch. She still manages to flip him, pin him to the ground in no time, but she understands what he means. She’s not pushing herself enough—she’s too distracted.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Reiner,” she grunts before wrestling him into an armbar. Really. As her trainer, he should know better. Lift and—</p><p>“HEY! ENOUGH!” Three taps to the thigh with the hand she’s not holding on to.</p><p>She releases him and he stands up. She pushes herself into a crouching position and sweeps his leg before he realizes what she’s doing. </p><p>His back hits the mat and she starts heading for her water.</p><p>“What’s going on, Annie?” he groans as he picks himself up again. </p><p>“Dunno what you mean,” she shrugs. </p><p>She does. It’s you. She blew off training to spend the day with you a week ago, and even though you two really hit it off and you have her number, you haven’t texted.</p><p>It’s… different. Usually, it’s no fucking problem finding a girl interested in being with her, but she doesn’t want any of them. <strike>She wants you</strike>. You had the fucking balls to correct her when she accidentally took your drink. No one ever does that. Everyone’s scared shitless she’ll beat the shit out of them <strike>well, it’s not like she hasn’t exactly considered it for most people</strike>, but you truly had no idea who she was. What a gift that was, to be an unknown again.</p><p>After the fight, Reiner had forced her to the restaurant a block away. She actually really enjoys the restaurant, but the owners know that and almost advertise it. It gets annoying. But she was glad for his insistence because there you were. You had obviously learned who she was at that point, but she didn’t mind it. Something drew her to you and she just needed to know you.</p><p>“Agh, fine. We’ll stop for now, but I’m gonna need you to pick it up again this afternoon, okay?” He huffs, angry at Annie’s lack of focus. Whatever. </p><p>She doesn’t really like him anyway. He’s great at pushing her, but that’s all he does. Pushes her, eggs her on, demands the best, uses her emotions and life experience against her. Asshole. Great at his job, but still an asshole. He was more tolerable when Bertolt still worked with them, but after she rejected him, he decided to take off. Couldn’t really blame him, but couldn’t really change the fact that she’s not into guys.</p><p>Ah, well. No use in dwelling in the past. No use in dwelling on someone who obviously doesn’t give two shits about her. Shame. She really liked you, thought you two had great chemistry. But she can’t afford to beat herself up over it. </p><p>Annie decides to go on a jog to clear her mind and tells Reiner when she gets back they can continue.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <h3>Six Hours Later - Annie</h3>
</div>
<p><br/>Still no text, no nothing from you. Fuck this! She calls up Mikasa and is relieved when she answers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hello to you, too.”</p><p>“I thought we weren’t talking again? What happened?”</p><p>“Ah, nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to a club tonight or something.”</p><p>She hears Mikasa snort on the other end. “Yeah, that sure sounds like nothing.” A sigh, pause. “Fine. Meet me at the Utopia in an hour.”</p><p>Annie hangs up knowing Mikasa would expect nothing more.</p><p>They liked each other, sure. Heavy fucking competition between them often got in the way of their friendship, but when they got along, they got along. Mikasa was fun to be around—no-nonsense, little conversation, same taste in music, movies, and clubs. If it wasn’t the competition between the two of them, it was Eren. Fucking Eren. </p><p>Decided that he wanted Mikasa’s attention when Annie had it, but when Mikasa gave it freely to him, he’d turn cold. It’s fine. Annie really doesn’t care, except when he gets in her face or when he makes Mikasa bail on their plans. </p><p>Forty-five minutes later, she’s nearly at the club. She prefers walking. The city is busy, even as the night comes. The crowds on the streets change to something a little more adult, a little darker. Honestly? She kinda prefers it this way. The dichotomy between the friendly and artistic day image the politicians try to paint versus the grim reality of sex workers and drugs that rule the night.</p><p>She crosses the street and—</p><p>“HELP! Please!” </p><p>Wait. She knows that voice. Her eyes widen and she takes off in the direction of the voice. Dammit. She really liked these boots. </p><p>You’ve been dragged down an alley with two men leering over you. One of them has their hand firmly around your waist while the other clearly has a knife in his hand. </p><p>Of fucking course you would get caught up in a situation like this.</p><p>“HEY.” </p><p>They turn to look at her as she approaches. What’s better than taking on two fucking assholes before dancing, right? Mikasa will understand if she’s late.</p><p>“Shit! Is that—” </p><p>Before shithead #1 can finish, her foot has already connected to his jaw. His head hits the brick wall behind you, hard. Good. Asshole.</p><p>Shithead #2 still hasn’t let go of you and has decided to use you as a human shield. Okay.</p><p>Annie pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the idiot. </p><p>“H-hey! What was that for?!”</p><p>“You know who I am?” she asks as she steps into better lighting. It’s fucking delightful watching the blood drain from his face.</p><p>“OH SHIT, YOU’RE ANNIE LEONHART!” </p><p>He lets go of you and tries to back away. Mistake, letting you go. You move as though on instinct, getting out of her way. Annie runs up behind him, foot kicking in the back of his knee while she leveraged the momentum to wrap her arm around his shoulder and flip him. </p><p>He won’t be getting up any time soon.</p><p>She dials for emergency services and turns to you. </p><p>Fuck. You’re crying. Of course, you’re crying. She walks up to you and you look devastated. Shit. She’s god-fucking-awful at comforting people, but the least she can do is try. She puts her hand on your shoulder and is absolutely surprised when you pull her in for a tight embrace, just glad to be okay.</p><p>“—what’s your emergency?”</p><p>“Hi, yes, my name is Annie Leonhart. I’m calling to report an attempted armed robbery. I had to step in and both perpetrators are unconscious.”</p><p>They tell her to wait for officers to arrive on site, not like she was going to do anything else. After hanging up, she pats your back.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get some milk and eggs and they attacked me,” you explain, voice hoarse. “I—I don’t know what would have happened to me if you didn’t show up when you did.”</p><p>You’re avoiding making eye contact with her. Do you feel guilty for not having reached out? Or for needing to be rescued?</p><p>“Yeah, well. It doesn’t do you any good to dwell in the past. I did show up, and you’re okay, right?”</p><p>You give a weak little nod in response. The two of you stand in silence for a minute before—</p><p>“Annie, I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“No, please. I didn’t reach out this week because my boss accidentally spilled acid on my phone. I’ve been at the lab every day from eight to eight and I haven’t had a chance to get a replacement just yet.”</p><p>Oh. “Wait. You’re telling me that you decided to walk in <em>this</em> part of the city at <em>night</em> without a phone or your dog?”</p><p>“Yep. Pretty much summarizes my stupidity, right?” A weak laugh leaves your lips.</p><p>Flashing lights and the sound of an approaching vehicle pull her attention from you. She steps forward with her hands up. This has happened a couple of times. She’s technically a deadly weapon unto herself, and so without evidence—hence the picture—it’s assault with a deadly weapon. Thankfully it’s Officer Kirschtein who knows her pretty well.</p><p>“Ah, dammit. Again, Annie?”</p><p>“Again? It’s been at least a month.”</p><p>He fixes her with a pointed stare before taking in you. “You alright, miss?”</p><p>“I, uh, yeah. Yeah, if Annie hadn’t shown up, I’m afraid to think what would have happened.”</p><p>It goes by pretty quickly. He calls for an ambulance after confirming life. While they’re waiting, he takes your statement, then Annies, and asks for her to send the picture to the precinct. It isn’t until he asks her to relay his hello to Mikasa that she remembers she was supposed to meet up with her. Dammit.</p><p>She turns to you and is glad to see that you’ve calmed down. “Hey, I need to make a quick call, then I can walk you home.”</p><p>“You don’t need—”</p><p>“Shut up. I’m walking you home.” Her stare is enough to quiet any protests that were about to form on your lips. When you nod, she makes the call.</p><p>“Annie—where the hell are you?”</p><p>“Sorry. Jean asked me to relay his hello.”</p><p>“Shit. Again, Annie?”</p><p>“Fuck you both. Anyway, I stopped these two guys from mugging a—,” what are you to her? “—a friend. I’m literally in the alleyway between the houses and the Springer Grocery Shop.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. What’s your friend doing over there?”</p><p>“Shit if I know. I’m going to walk her home and then I’ll be there, okay?”</p><p>“‘Kay.”</p><p>At least it sounds like Eren is MIA for the night. </p><p>“You had plans tonight?” you ask, appraising Annie’s appearance for the first time tonight. Her cheeks warm under your attention, which is a stupid fucking response, really.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Even if I didn’t know you, I would’ve helped. C’mon. Let’s get you home.”</p><p>You nod and lead her out of the alley. You’re silent and she’s okay with it. She’s honestly just glad that you’re okay. Glad that you weren’t avoiding her or ghosting her. Maybe she could teach you? Get you to come over to her studio and teach some basic self-defense, especially if you live <em>here</em>.</p><p>“Do you know how to defend yourself?”</p><p>“Ah, no. Not really. It was never an issue where I lived before.”</p><p>“Hm. I can teach you if you’d be interested?”</p><p>Reiner would kill her. But shit, he’d probably love you—exact opposite of him. Make him trigger his “big-brother” persona that was reserved for everyone but Annie. </p><p>“Would you really?”</p><p>“Yeah. You look like you need it,” Annie adds, eyebrow raised. </p><p>She can see the faintest change in color on your cheeks and smiles internally. She likes this look on you. </p><p>“I—I think that would be a good idea,” you say as you slow, obviously at your building. “When would work for you?”</p><p>“Hm. It’s not like I was anticipating taking on a student, so I’ll need to think about it. But how about this: I’ll stop by tomorrow morning and take you to the store to replace your phone. You can’t be in this city without one. Really. There are no payphones and it’s rare for shopkeepers to lend you one in an emergency.”</p><p>You look surprised by her offer. You nod, the barest hint of a smile gracing your features. She looks away before you can see her responding blush, making it so she didn’t see as you approached and kissed her cheek. By the time Annie whipped her head back in your direction, you were already up the steps and entering in the code to the door.</p><p>“G’night, Annie,” you smile before opening the door.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” she replies as you slip into the safety of your building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait—why won’t you hang out with us this weekend?!” Hange shouts at you, at the revelation that you are <i>not</i> free this weekend. Like you haven’t spent the majority of your time with Hange and Moblit for the last several months. Any time you haven’t been with them, you’ve been with Annie and Reiner.</p><p>He’s… interesting. There’s tension between Annie and him, but he pushes her, <i>hard</i>, when it comes to training, so perhaps it’s because of that? He’s nothing but kind to you, almost reminds you of your brother back home, and your pup seems to like him. You’re kinda upset that he’s there each time you go over to her place, but you really shouldn’t complain when she’s teaching you self-defense for <i>free</i>. </p><p>“I already have plans,” you tell them.</p><p>“What kind of plans?! With who? Who are you friends with outside of us! We’re you’re entire friend circle!!”</p><p>You laugh at their enthusiasm while Moblit tries to calm them down, tries to remind them that just because you’re at work as much as them doesn’t mean you don’t have a life outside of them.</p><p>“I’ve been taking self-defense lessons and I’ve already rescheduled three times this week.”</p><p>“Self-defense? With who? NO—DON’T TELL ME! IS IT ANNIE LEONHART?!” They grab ahold of the collar of your shirt and shake you. Moblit pauses in pulling them off you, excited in his own right about your continued… friendship? with Annie.</p><p>“Now I don’t want to tell you.” </p><p>“Ohohoho, you’ve gotta take me with you!!”</p><p>“I absolutely will <i>not!</i> And if you even <i>think</i> about following me, I’ll sick the pup on you!”</p><p>They cackle, letting you go. “You wouldn’t! Okay, okay, <i>fiiine,</i> but you have to promise to tell us all about it on Monday!”</p><p>“I’ll tell you some of it on Monday, Hange. Why don’t we go get dinner at Niccolo’s since we can’t hang out this weekend?” </p><p>Both Moblit and Hange agree with blatant delight as the three of you grab your items to leave.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>❦ </p>
</div>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Today we’re going to incorporate Reiner into this,” Annie tells you, pulling her hair into a messy bun as she leads you to her home gym. You falter in your steps and look at the large blonde behind you. He tries to give you a reassuring smile but all you can think about is how <i>massive</i> he is compared to you.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about him. If anyone else attacks you, I doubt they’re gonna be <i>my</i> size. You should get used to how to handle an opponent larger than you.”</p><p>It makes sense, even if it still makes you anxious as all hell.</p><p>After warming up, you move to the center of the room. Reiner comes up behind you and grabs you, pinning your arms to your sides as he lifts you up. You panic for a moment before your eyes land on Annie, watching in anticipation. Lifting your thighs, you start performing tight kicks, trying to hit him with your heels. One makes contact and he drops you, allowing for you to scramble away. </p><p>Annie chuckles, and you aren’t entirely sure whether she’s chuckling because she’s proud, or because Reiner’s hurt. It doesn’t really matter because she encourages you to get back to the center of the room. </p><p>He’s deciding which attacks to hit you with and in what order to get you thinking about it outside of a “routine.” He lunges forward, arms outstretched, capturing your neck between his hands. You lift up your right arm and turn your body to the left, causing his left arm to lose its grip and get trapped as your right arm captures his. With your left hand, you grab onto his two hands, now closer together on your chest, and you bring your elbow to the side of his face. </p><p>It goes on like this, back and forth, for a while. You practice a hair grab, two other variants to his attack from behind, headlocks, a chokehold. It’s the last two that you’re the most uncomfortable with, and Annie takes note. She dismisses Reiner—who’s a major grump about it—which works fine because he’s able to take your dog for a walk. </p><p>“You’re getting better,” she comments. “Here, why don’t we work on your posture?” </p><p>Even though you’ve done this countless times with her before, having her in such close proximity never fails to bring a wave of butterflies through you. As her hands adjust your hips, shoulders, arms, you can’t help but think that her touch is familiar in such an existential way, as though the two of you have done this thousands of times before, as though your skin has already memorized the feel of her.</p><p>It’s enough to bring a fresh wave of heat to your face. Her eyes meet yours as she takes in your general state of fluster, bringing a smirk to her lips. She backs up, assessing your pose, before taking an offensive stance to walk you through the next attack.</p><p>After going for another ten or so minutes, you take a break to grab water. She approaches you with a contemplative look on her face. </p><p>The way she says your name, with such hesitance, is the only indication of the nerves she must be feeling.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You don’t have to say ‘yes,’ but I was wondering whether I could take you out on a proper date?”</p><p>You stand there in shocked silence, having <i>hoped</i> for this but having given up on the prospects of a romantic relationship with her. What could she ever see in you? Someone who’s almost compulsively tidy and punctual to make up for the chaos that exists everywhere else in your life, in your mind? Someone who spends <i>way</i> too much time at work? Who, outside of work, feels utterly lost in life? </p><p>“Again, I don’t want you to feel pressured. If you don’t want to, or if you don’t return—”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She pauses, looking at you with disbelief, with careful hope, and you smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d really like that.”</p><p>“Great,” she says through a growing smile. “I’ll be out of the country for a week, but when I get back, there’s a museum I’d love to take you to.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful.” You bite your bottom lip to—unsuccessfully—try to stop grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“What sounds wonderful?” Reiner asks as he joins you two.</p><p>“None of your business, beefcake,” Annie replies as her smile drops. Her eyes don’t leave you, and that’s okay because it’s been too long since you’ve allowed yourself to hope like this and you’re not quite ready to give it up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>❦ </p>
</div>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The session is interrupted when Annie receives a phone call from someone on her team, and when Reiner finds out that you walked here, he joins you. You’re not entirely sure whether he does so because <i>he</i> wants to, or because Annie wants you to be safe, but you’re glad either way.</p><p>The two of you talk about your childhoods, and he reveals that he’s an only child who grew up with Annie. Apparently, they terrorized each other throughout grade school, but they always pushed one another to perform <i>better</i>, so while she still wanted to—and occasionally did—kick his ass, they worked well together on the same team.</p><p>You tell him about your work, what you’re doing, and a little about Hange and Moblit. He laughs at the image of Hange lighting their jacket on fire accidentally and you join in. It isn’t until you’re nearly to your apartment that he brings up what you suspect he’s wanted to say this entire time.</p><p>“Listen. About Annie—she doesn’t get along with people, and it’s weird that she’s getting along with you so well. That’s not to say that you’re not great, but it worries me. I don’t want her to get distracted and I don’t want you to get hurt. Do you understand what I’m saying?”</p><p>You furrow your brows in indignation. “What I understand is that whatever is happening is none of your business. She’s her own person, and I’m not some fragile little doll. Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine.”</p><p>He sighs when he realizes how you’ve taken his warning. “Ah, I didn’t mean it like that! I—shit. Nevermind. I just worry. Forget I said anything, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I will. Have a good night, Reiner.” A frost blows between you two, having originated from your tone as you shut the door in his face. </p><p>It bothers you, deeply, what he said, and you aren’t sure whether it’s the implication that you’re a <i>distraction</i>, that Annie is someone for him to micro-manage, or that he thinks she will hurt you.</p><p>Regardless, you push it out of your mind as you shower, instead deciding to focus on the fact that she returns your feelings and that you two have a date.</p>

<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>That it feels like something just <i>clicked</i> in your life when she asked you earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://twitter.com/IXWrites">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://ixwrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxBirch/works">Works</a></p>
</div><span class="small">Please leave comments or feedback if you enjoy the story at all! Thank you for reading 💕</span><hr/><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>UPDATE 2 May 2021:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Officially placed on hiatus. I have every intention of returning to this fic. </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>